Rewind Then Fast Forward
by The One With The Master Plan
Summary: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four. Two guys, vying for one girl; one wins, and breaks her heart. She leaves but for reasons unknown. Now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt's got Glee Club and Marilynn? She's back.  PuckxOCxFinn NOT SLASH!
1. Whatcha Say?

_**A/N: Okay so this is y very first **GLEE** fanfiction! I'm excited!_

_There's no need for like a **GIGANTIC** author's note here, so i won't put one._  
_Just know that each chapter is a different song. I do suggest listening to it _  
_so you can get a whole feel of the chapter and what is going on._

_Each chapter has a** FLASHBACK** which will occur first_  
_and then go into **PRESENT** day. _  
_The song will work with the flashback and the present day. _

**_ENJOY! OH! ALSO KNOW THAT REVIEWS=CHAPTERS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter One: Whatcha Say?**

_"Whatcha say?  
__Oh that you've only been where?  
__Oh well of course you did  
__Ooh whatcha say?  
__Ooh that's all for best  
__Because it is..."  
_-Jason Derulo **"Whatcha Say"**

**

* * *

**

**June 14 2008**

_Tears flowed from her eyes as she threw her backpack onto the couch with anger. She had every right to be angry; she was angry at one person and of course that one person reminded her why you never think your in love at the stupid age of 13._

_He was the reminder that you don't fall in love in a small cow town like Lima, Ohio. People who stay here didn't make it far in life. She heard stories of people who were destined for greatness, only to stay behind, like Brian Ryan. _

_Yeah sure he was supposed to be this huge star when he was in high school, but it failed and now here he is, back in this god forsaken cow town and living next door belting out showtunes when his wife isn't home. _

_Her shoulders began to shake from holding back the tears thay refused to shed; it was him that convinced her when they were younger that crying was for the weak and her wanting to be part of his lífe, didnt cry. _

_But he did this to her, and she had to let it out, like her own little way of letting him go. So once that single tear fell from her eye, the rest was history._

_Suddenly, like true maternal instinct, the young girls mother knocked on the door. "Honey? Honey whats wrong? Why the tears? Did that Jacob Ben Israel harrass you again? I could hace sworn I told his mother about his antics.." the crying girl shakes her head no, only to further baffle her mom. "What is it then?"_

_The small girl with amazing brown eyes, just like her dad, looks into the hazel eyes of her mom. Finally she fines the courage to stop crying, if only for a moment to open her mouth and speak. "I want to move to New York with daddy. I miss him so much and I think I want to live with him for a while..." she lied. She couldnt tell her mother the truth, that the reason she wanted out of this cow town was because id her former favorite reason. There was no way she was telling her mother that tidbit of information, so she settled for the lie of missing her father, who her mom divorced two years back. _

_And with that lie, the young girls mom called her husband and arranged for their daughter to move to New York. That was the last summer Marilynn Evans was in Lima, Ohio._

_

* * *

_

**September 5 2010**

"Kurt, for the last time my face does not need to be...exfoiliated" Finn Hudson yelled, swatting his soon-to-be brother in law Kurt Hummel. The duo was such a hap-hazard mix, it was a mystery on how they agreed to share a room. "I don't know what 'exfoiliate' means anyway"

Kurt, the obvious diva of the two, rolled his eyes and huffed loudly. Folding his arms and pushing his hair from his face, he looked down at Finn. "You are such a neanderthal I hope you realize that Finn. No one in this house are going to have pores the size of Lindsay Lohan's legal problems, and that's pretty huge"

"What do my pores have to do with anything?" Finn asked with his head in his hands, groaning at Kurt and his antics. "I just asked a question-"

"Yeah you asked a pretty loaded question there Finny boy. You asked what was wrong with your face to make little miss Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry not like you like she likes Vocal Adrenaline lead Jesse St. James" Kurt answered as he sat on the drab cream couch him and Finn agreed on when they decided to decorate the room together. Leaning his left arm on the arm rest he exhaled "therefore I proceeded to tell you that you needed to exfoiliate your pores because they're the size of god forsaken hockey pucks"

"I doubt girls care about my pores Kurt...especially girls like Rachel" Finn mumbled before sitting on the other end of the couch and grabbing the remote. Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn smiled at the baseball game on television.

"Those baseball uniforms are hideous. I mean seriously, pinstripes? If numbers 2, 13 and 25 didn't fill it out so lovely, I'd not like the Yankees" Kurt chuckled as Finn groaned

"Normally I'd be weirded out by that remark, but I'm sick at the fact you just openly admitted that you like the Yankees when clearly the Indians are the better team" Finn corrected staring at Kurt.

Kurt looked at the screen and smiled "Oh yes, the team whose mascot are the people we enslaved and took land from. Hence why we are called...Yankees Finn" Kurt informed as Finn's face contorted into a scowl, and then into pure confusion. "Besides if the Indians were the better and more superior team, why is the score 5-0 in favor of the Yankees? I mean can't the Indians score a damn homerun?"

Finn began to open his mouth in a heated debate like he always had done with Hummel over sports that he just didn't understand, when the doorbell rang. Sighing he smiled "Thank you...the pizza is here. I'm starved"

"Greasy pizza is the reason why your T-Zone is so oily" Kurt mumbled as he started picking at his nails.

Finn grunted as he walked to the door. How he deals with this is beyond him, but now he's stuck. Thanks to Kurt for linking his dad and Finn's mom together, he's now into the shenanigans. Finn turned the knob and reached into his pocket, fishing out the twenty he stashed there to pay for the pizza. "So how much is the pizza...?" Finn asked as he looked up at the person at the door, losing all train of thought. Smiling, Finn inhaled and began to yell "Kurt! Kurt, get upstairs quick!"

Mere moments later, Kurt emerged with his Marc Jacobs wallet that he refused to believe was a knockoff and pulling out extra cash. "Did you not have enough to cover the pizza? Jesus Finn..." Kurt stopped to smile.

He took in the figure of the person in front of. Wearing black Ugg boots with white trimming, skinny black jeans that hugged her thin legs and decent thighs; the jeans complimented her gray tank that was under her white and gray polo shirt completely unbuttoned. Her smile was bright and she finally decided to listen after all those years and wore her hair short and wavy. Her brown eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"Jesus, a girl comes home and two men offer her money? I need to leave more often" she giggled as she watched the two guys smile "I missed you too, New York was great, yes I'm here to stay...and now here's the part where you just enjoy my presence"

Kurt was the first to move and hug the girl with a huge smile on his face. Letting go of his embrace, he took the sight of her in again and exhaled "Marilynn Evans. It's been entirely too long"

"Well it's nice to see some things haven't changed. Hummel and Hudson around me; it's like I never left" Marilynn giggled. The two chuckled nervously.

"Finn actually lives here. Our parents are..." Kurt started before Finn cleared his throat

"My mom and I moved in because Kurt hooked our parents up and now they're dating and whatever." Finn continued. "What brings you back to Lima? Was New York too much of a bore for you or something?"

Marilynn chuckled and leaned against the doorframe of the Hummel/Hudson home. "Actually my dad got a job in London. I didn't want to move and with the death of my mom, I had nowhere else to go. I called Uncle Burt at the shop, by the way he's totally not happy with long distance calls apparently"

"Yeah, you know my dad is frugal. I'm surprised that I still have my car and the fabulous things I own" Kurt smiled "But continue on darling"

"Well Uncle Burt decided to take in a certain niece of his so she can finish her schooling here in Lima" Marilynn continued, nodding over to her luggage and her black H2 truck. "So, are my darling cousin Kurt and childhood buddy Finn going to just stand there or help me move my crap inside?"

The two boys smiled and helped move Marilynn's stuff into the home. Once Marilynn was settled in she went down to Kurt and Finn's room, and sat between the two with her head in Kurt's lap and her legs across Finn's.

It was moments like these that made Marilynn not mind coming home, as long as they would always be like this. The one person she hadn't thought about in so long was distant from her mind as she laughed with her family and her friend she considered family.

"Welcome home Marilynn" Finn said as he stretched over her legs for another slice of pizza. "Nothing says the end of a great summer like pizza, a good baseball game and the return of an old face"

Marilynn smiled and giggled at Finn's response. "Thanks Finn" she replied sweetly "Now shush, Mark Teixiera is on"

Finn groaned "Not you too...!" through his hands and Kurt chuckled. Yep, Marilynn Evans is home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Flowers For A Ghost

_**Summary: **_In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Two: Flowers For a Ghost**

_"You disappear with all your good intentions  
__And all I am is all I could not mention  
__Like who will bring me flowers when it's over  
__And who will give me comfort when it's cold  
__She took a plane to somewhere out in space  
__To start a life and maybe change the world  
__See I never meant for yu to have to crawl  
__No I never meant to let you go at all"  
_-Thriving Ivory **"Flowers For a Ghost"**

**

* * *

**

**August 12 2008**

_"Are you sure this is want honey? I mean New York is such a big place and you know your father" Marilynn's mother, Teresa stated in the Lima airport terminal with her daughter who wanted to leave. Standing next to Teresa was her older brother, Burt Hummel and his son, Kurt. Kurt's eyes were red from holding in tears as he folded his arms, as if he were holding himself from breaking. Marilynn stood in front of the crowd, staring back with a broken smile one of her best friends stood next to her, arm draped over her shoulder. _

_"Yeah, Lima won't be the same without you. I was looking forward to starting in McKinley with you. We would have ruled the school Mari" Finn stated as he pulled her in closer, making her smile more. Her small four feet ten inch frame seemed so small to his five feet nine inch towering body. _

_"See, even Finn took the time out of Football camp to try and convince you not to leave us here in Lima..." Kurt added, eyeing the taller boy as if here in awe. "Just stay for another year, maybe you'll-"_

_"Stay...for me Marilynn" Finn pleaded, turning Marilynn to him with his eyes of brown starting to tear up. Finn Hudson and Marilynn Evans were the dynamic duo when it came to their friendship, so it was safe to say he was the most heartbroken one when she decided to leave. "Please...?"_

_Marilynn swallowed hard and sighed before pulling in her taller friend and hugging him tightly. "I have to Finny. It's too late now, I bought the ticket" she tried to joke. Once she felt Finn shake, she knew he was already crying and there was no use. "I'll always love you Finn Hudson"_

_"And I'll always love you Marilynn Evans" Finn whispered in her ear before handing over his phone. "At least tell him goodbye" he stated while wiping his eyes._

_Marilynn just stared at his phone, biting her bottom lip and sighing. She tried to avoid this moment, but this was her way of closing the door on them, forever. She opened up the messaging tab and began to type._

_Calling him was out if the question, especially since she didn't want to hear his voice. It would only be the constant reminder of why she wanted out of Lima. She'd be starting her new life in New York, in LaGuardia High School in Manhattan, there was no room for him._

_Instead she sent one message and that was it._

_'Its Marilynn. I'm gone. You caused it. Goodbye...'_

_

* * *

_

**September 6 2010**

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked Finn in the crowded and loud hallway of McKinley High. "Is he still fixing his outfit to he GaGa-fied cause I swear that boy will lose his mind if it isn't-"

"He's home, but not fixing his outfit. He's..." Finn started before forgetting he vowed to Marilynn that he wouldn't announce she's back. She said something about living the 'new girl' lifestyle, whatever that meant. "He's helping Burt with something in the house"

"Hummel trying to butch up? That's a new one" Puck stated as he walked up to Mercedes and Finn, running his hand over his Mohawk. His eyes of hazel tint glistening as he smiled his infamous crooked smile. Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed as Puck cleared his throat "No seriously, where's Hummel?"

Just as Finn was about to speak, Tina ran up to the crowd with her bofriend Artie in tow and giggled. "Did you guys hear?"

"No...?" Mercedes said slowly just as Quinn and Santana walked up to the crowd. "Whats going on?"

"There's a new girl in McKinley" Artie started while adjusting his glasses on his face. All the faces stared down at the sweater clad, wheelchair bound teen as if he were lying; well all the teens except Finn was anyway. "Rumor has it, she's from New York City. Why she would move here is beyond me-"

"I heard the new girl was this juvie kid who was sent to Lima because she was causing way too much legal trouble in New York" Tina added as the group gasped and whispered, except Finn who bit back a laugh.

"A bad ass female here at McKinley? That's crunchy toast. Finally someone who can compete on my level of bad assness" Puck dragged on as Quinn sighed an annoyed sigh "I mean my stud was getting tired of lesser evil"

"But Lima? Seriously?" Mercedes asked just as she spotted Kurt walk into the school and up to his Glee friends. "Kurt, did you hear there's a new girl in school?"

Kurt smiled small before making a brief eye contact with Finn and then cleared his throat "I did. I heard she came from a performing arts school-"

"Ive already pulled all strings when it comes to that information" Rachel yelled out as she stood between Tina and Quinn who for once wasn't so annoyed with Rachel. "She attended Fiorello G. LaGuardia High School of the Performig Arts. It's a mediocre school for budding artists. Some say it's the poor man's Juliard"

"Scared someone might take your crown Berry?" Santana asked with a hint of venom in her words. The words Santana spoke hit hard with Rachel that all she could do was swallow hard and stay quiet as the bell rang

"As fun as this was, I've got classes to attend. Being stylish and smart has it's price" Kurt rushed to say before walking off to class.

"Ive been cursed, I've got Mr. Schuester first in Spanish class. Talk about buzz kill. Adios" Puck mumbled before he walked off to class. As everyone separated, Finn picked up his phone and texted Marilynn.

_'Everyone's talking, see you at lunch Mari'_

* * *

Having some sort of inside joke, he smirked and walked off to algebra class, groaning at the thought of numbers and formulas.

"Hola, Como esta? Mi nombre es William Schuester..." Mr. Schuester started and then chuckled before looking around the room "but you will address me as Mr. Schue. Welcome to Spanish. I want everyone to introduce themselves in Spanish as best as possible, Tambien?"

Puck groaned and slumped in his seat as one by one everyone announced who they were and one fact about themselves. He found the class useless, to him this was America, shouldn't everyone be speaking English anyway? His eyes drifted to the ceiling when he heard his name being called.

"Sorry..." he mumbled before grunting and sitting up in his chair and rolling his eyes. "Mi nombre es Noah, pero eveyone just calls me Puck" he chuckled as Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes. "Yo tengo intelligente and a muy... el stud-o" Puck smiled, feeling smart while looking over at a Cheerio seated across from him.

"Actually I believe the whole statement he meant to say was 'mi nombre es Noah pero cada uno llama Puck. Soy inteligente y un perno prisonero' Mr. Schuester" a voice called from the doorframe of the classroom.

That's when Puck stared...

He remembers when she left. Puck remembers his best friend all caught up in some bitch fit because his best female friend was leaving and he didn't want her to. He remembers when things changed because she left...

But there she stood, more beautiful than when she left with a new kind of swagger to her.

"Lo siento que soy ultimo señor, yo tenía apuro que encuentra el cuarto" she spoke in perfect accent which boggled his mind. She giggled and pushed her short wavy hair behind her shoulder. "Its my first day here."

"Do you speak Spanish fluently?" Mr. Schuester asked taking her papers from her hand.

"No, in New York we had to study Spanish. I'm just a fast learner" she stated with a smile.

"Well take a seat right next to...Noah. Maybe you can help him with his Spanish." Mr Schue smiled and handed the girl back her papers. Taking her seat and sliding her black Dolce and Gabana bag off her shoulder she paid attention in front of her.

He leaned over and rested his elbows on the desk he shared with her and stared in disbelief. 'This is the new girl? This is the bad ass who was juvied and whatnot? You have got to be kidding me' Puck thought.

"Its not nice to stare Noah" she whispered before her eyes of brown pierced into his sparkling orbs of hazel. His heart fluttered quickly and he continued to stare. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Marilynn Evans...?" Puck half questioned.

Marilynn chuckled as the bell rang and she closed her book to stand. 'Jesus how much of class did I miss?' Puck wondered to himself. He stood up quickly to catch up with Marilynn's movements. In one move, Marilynn scooped up her bag and turned to a still staring Puck "Whats wrong Noah..you're acting like you've seen a ghost"

Marilynn walked away fast and out the door. Puck had seen a ghost, and now he had to pay the price.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. My Immortal

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Three My Immortal**

_"Your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone  
__These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
_-Evanescence **"My Immortal"**

**August 24 2010**

_"Daddy, do I seriously have to move back to Lima?" Marilynn yelled across the room. She couldn't believe it at all. She just left that cow town three years before because she needed to heal her heart badly. She didn't do so well the first few months. She still had his favorite KISS t-shirt that she managed to sleep in every night. She cried herself to sleep wearing it, it still smelled like him._

_It seemed like everything she had reminded her of him, from the stupid blue Casio plastic watch he got her at the fair that matched his black Casio watch to his shirt. She smelled him all around the room and it scared her. It made her think was she ever going to let him go?_

_Marilynn had enough of his presence and packed all things that reminded her of him in a box and pushed it deep into the back of the closet. Now she spent her nights in the shirt that belonged to one of her dearly missed friends, Finn Hudson._

_"Honey, I have no other choice. My company won't allow me to take another person with me to London" Marilynn's father, Jacob, had stated rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I fought as hard as I could to have you come with me"_

_"But Lima? Dad, I don't have mom there anymore and I left because..." Marilynn stopped mid-sentence so she didn't tell her dad the truth of why she decided to come to New York. "...because I wanted to be with you dad. I had enough of that town-"_

_"So that's why you still sleep in that oversized 'Lima Middle School Class of '07 shirt that used to belong to that nice Finn Hudson boy?" Jacob pointed out. "Marilynn, I'm sorry. I've already spoken to Burt-"_

_"You called Uncle Burt? Are you serious?" Marilynn asked as she covered her face with her hands and sighed. "What happened?"_

_"He's offered to take you in so you can finish your last two years of high school in McKinley" Jacob half whispered._

_Marilynn sighed and wiped her eyes, not looking into her father's "So when do I have to leave?"_

_"School starts in five days in Lima so you have to leave in two which is the same day my flight leaves for London too" Jacob stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I've already had Burt give the school a copy of your transcript and you've been enrolled-"_

_"Without talking to me dad?" Marilynn huffed "Seriously dad, you need help in the parenting unit of this lifetime because you have COMPLETLY screwed mine"_

_Marilynn stomped up the stairs and slammed her room door, crying as she finally let it dawn where she was going back to. Her hands seemed to have a mind of it's own and reached for Finn's shirt. Marilynn clentched onto the shirt, tears landing on the letters._

_Hours passed before she moved and began to pack. If she was leaving, she might as well start packing now. All was going well for her. She blasted music in her room and sang the words to pass the time. Once most of her essentials were packed and ready to go, she sighed; there on the floor sat the small box she was avoiding for years._

_Marilynn's hands started to shake as she held the box containing the KISS t-shirt, the watch and other small things that reminded her of him. Marilynn stared back at the stuffed teddy bear he bought her for their first Valentines Day as a couple and the numerous pictures that were of just them two or that she had cut him out of pictures of her and Finn and family._

_Suddenly the smell of the Polo sport cologne he wore because it belonged to his father filled the room. Marilynn started to cry and felt herself crumble beneath that wall she built. The sensation of his fingertips tracing Marilynn's arms became unbearable. She backed into her bed and slid down, her knees into her chest and she cried. He was about to return just as hard as she was._

_

* * *

_

Marilynn stood at her locker, messing with the lock to open it and humming a random melody. Just as she got the locker open, a blonde beauty stood at her side and smiled a warm smile.

"Hi...?" Marilynn spoke, unsure of what was going on. The blonde giggled and pushed her hair behind her shoulder before leaning on the locker.

"Dont be afraid, I'm sure the stuff you heard about me before isn't true. Well at least not anymore for that matter" the blonde laughed before kindly extending her hand to Marilynn. "Im Quinn Fabray, I'be decided to make myself the welcoming committee that my friends didn't want to be because of what is being said about you"

Marilynn giggled "I'm Marilynn Evans, but call me Mari. Already the rumors have started? Things will never change" she giggled before looking into Quinn's eyes. Suddenly Marilynn stopped laughing and chuckled nervously "You know, high school rumors and what not"

Quinn smiled and lifted her body off of the lockers. "I have lunch with my friends in Glee club right now, would you like to join us at our table or did the Cheerios already scoop you up?"

"Cheerios? I'm sorry I don't hang out with cereal?" Marilynn answered confused and Quinn held back snickers. As the two girls walked down the hallway, Marilynn couldn't help but notice that Quinn held a demeanor about herthag screamed that she was the Queen Bee of the school...at one point in time. Now the blonde walked through the halls win her eyes adverted to the floor like she had been broken. Marilynn knew that look all too well, that's how she was in New York after leaving Lima.

The whispers of the hallway about Quinn and Marilynn died down and turned into the loud voices of the cafeteria. Marilynn's eyes scanned the room where she noticed the cliques who all sat together. Quinn pulled Marilynn a little closer and whispered into her ear as the duo waited in the lunch line.

"Okay Marilynn time for a crash course on the cafeteria and the way the world works here" Quinn started while pointing to the tables one by one "Over in the corner is the chess club, forced to sit there because they're...well they're the chess club. Over there is the AV club next to the emos and the Asians. The football team takes up two tables, one for the actual good players and the ones that are dummies"

"You know a lot about the separation of the team" Marilynn giggled with Quinn as she took her cheeseburger, fries, apple and iced tea. Quinn flashed a pained smile and pointed again

"You see I knew a lot about it because I used to be one of them. Those are the Cheerios I was talking about. I used to the be the head cheerleader" Quinn informed Marilynn.

"Used to? What happened?" Marilynn asked innocently while popping a fry into her mouth. Quinn looked down at the floor and weakly smiled.

"I made one wrong choice, but that's neither here nor there. Now we go to where I am now..." Quinn continued with a smile and walked out to the table in the back of the cafeteria.

Sitiing at the table were two girls who were wearing Cheerio uniforms. At first Marilynn assumed they were lost, especially the blonde one who said her cat was reading her diary as she appraoched the table. There was also a beautiful Asian girl who dressed in dark emo clothing, sitting next to a guy with a sweater vest, suspenders and glasses who was wheelchair bound. Next to him was two guys, laughing too loud and shooting grapes into each others mouths with a spoon. A thick black girl sat next to the Asian girl and was too deep into her phone and humming away to a familar tune that Marilynn couldn't quite make out at the moment. Then her world brightened once she saw her cousin Kurt and Finn.

Quinn sat next to the black girl, who finally decided to put her phone away. "Okay guys, I'm alive and she doesn't bite. This is the new girl, Marilynn Evans. Marilynn, this is the Glee club"

"Alright, cut to the chase new white girl" the black girl started while leaning over the table. "Why did you come to Lima?"

"Guys I don't think that's any of our business" Finn interrupted. "Im sorry for my friends, they're blunt from time to time. I'm Finn..." Finn played as if he didn't know her. Finn smile and pointed to each member.

"Im Artie. It's a pleasure to meet someone who's been out of Lima at one point in their lifetime" he said as he adjusted the wheel on his wheelchair and pushed his glasses back up. "This is Tina Cohen-Chang, my girlfriend" the Asian smiled and waved.

"Im Santana, this is Brittany" the Latina waved off, unimpressed and not enthusiastic.

"Im Mercedes, sorry about the outburst, but inquiring minds need to know certain aspects of gossip before everyone else"

Mercedes giggled "This is Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. I'm sure they'd wave, but this game probably is more fun for them"

"And I am Kurt Hummel. I'm probably the most important person you need to know until Rachel Berry burns your ears away" Kurt stated with a smile. Marilynn nodded and fell into the swing of things.

Listening to the conversation between Mercedes and Kurt about the meaning of 'Poker Face' she giggled "Seriously guys, GaGa was hinting at bi-sexuality. The song was about her having sex with a guy, but thinking about a girl hence the poker face. In poker you keep a straight face to have the other players not know any emotion or what you've got in your hand" Marilynn answered.

"Duh 'can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face...? It totally makes sense now" Kurt rambled as Marilynn picked at her cheeseburger. Suddenly Finn's band dipped into her burger and Quinn groaned.

"You hardly know her and you're picking into her food?" Quinn questioned.

"Finny are you seriously eating the pickes out of my burger?" Marilynn asked. The table went silent as they quickly picked up on the way Marilynn called Finn, 'Finny'

"Mari you don't like pickles, never have so why are you complaining?" Finn answered like second nature. The two went back and forth about the burger before Artie cleared his throat.

"Finn, how would you know that Marilynn doesn't like pickles? And why are you calling her Mari and she's calling you Finny?" Artie questioned

"So much for new girl status..." Kurt mumbled.

Marilynn sighed and looked up at Finn. "Well, I actually know Finn. I've known Finn for a while now" Marilynn started before a small figure walked up to the table.

"Everyone is still talking about that new girl like she's some shiny new toy. I mean seriously shouldn't they be talking about what happened at Regionals and not about some delinquent female who has now probably lowered the standards of every girl, including Santana? I mean come on..." the girl rambled before she looked into the eyes of Marilynn who was smiling at the brown haired girl.

"Meet Rachel Berry. She'd talk but her foot is in her mouth..." Mercedes chuckled.

"As I was saying, I knew Finn for a while. We actually grew up together. I'm originally from Lima, isn't that right Finny?" Marilynn asked

"Yeah, she's like my childhood friend. She's also Kurt's cousin" Finn added.

"I didn't know that..." Rachel spoke, coming out of her frozen embarrasment.

"You didn't know anything about her Berry" Quinn spat.

Suddenly, she felt his pull. She felt eyes on her smiling face and she scanned the room, knowing it was only him watching her. She knew his energy, and it sickens her to this day that she can still feel him.

"Excuse me for a moment guys, I need another Iced Tea" Marilynn stated, excusing herself. As she walked to the line, she still felt him watching. As she closed her eyes; she hummed to herself.

"Well, the fresh meat is pretty hot" a guy said from behind Marilynn. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the person who was standing behind her with 2 of his friends with him. "Im Dave Krawofski"

"Okay...and your point is?" Marilynn asked as she folded her arms, never breaking the gaze. "Are you like, important?"

"Yeah, I play for the McKinley's hockey team. Plus I will be the guy that takes you ou this weekend" Dave responded as his friends gave him a high five.

"Yeah..." Marilynn dragged before inhaling "don't think that'll be happening buddy. Nice try though, might work on Cheerios, not me" she added before turning back around in line. Dave huffed.

"Hey!" Dave yelled while grabbing Marilynn's arm and turning her back around. "I said you're going to go out on a date with me this weekend, you have no say in this situation"

"I think she does Krawofski, and unless you want to eat mystery meat through a straw, I suggest you take you're poo flinging paws off of the new girl" a voice called from behind Marilynn. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her skin developed goosebumps. She knew who it was.

Puck walked up to Marilynn and wrapped his arm around her protectively, staking his claim. "Move along guys..." Marilynn spoke while motioning with her hand to start walking with the guys. The hockey players eyed Puck before walking away.

"I see much hasn't changed Marilynn, I still have to protect you at all times" Puck chuckled. Marilynn rolled her eyes and pushed Puck's arm off of her. "You're still that troublemaking girl you were back-"

"I don't need your protection Noah. I never did, you just took it upon yourself to be my protector when I really didn't need it" Marilynn spat back at Puck. "Why choose to help me out anyway?"

"Because you're back! I haven't seen you in years and here you are, causing trouble all over again like you never left" Puck stated. "How have you been-"

"Dont start with the small talk like you've missed me all thes years Noah" Marilynn said as she turned around to face Noah after paying for her iced tea. "Its been three years Noah. Three years you had to talk to me or find me, and instead you spend it with the same stupid haircut you got when you were 13 years old. You haven't changed at all and that's going to bite you in the ass Noah because I want nothing to do with the Noah I used to know"

Marilynn stormed away from Puck and back to the table where the Glee club sat. She plastered on a smile and sat next to Finn, who just smiled back and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"We were just talking about the good ol' days when we used to sit on my porch and sing whatever song came on" Finn informed Marilynn.

"Yeah he thinks you should join Glee" Rachel said dryly. "I mean unless you have a problem sharing the spotlight with Mercedes, Tina and a stunning lead female vocalist like myself."

Marilynn chuckled "Bring it. Of course I'm going to need my male lead so, Finny...you in?" Marilynn asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Finn asured and Marilynn smiled. She may have left him standing in one spot, but she felt him, all the way until lunch was over and her next class began.

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Breakeven

A/N: REAL QUICK!

**BOLD=** Finn Singing  
_Italics _= Marilynn Singing  
_**Bold and Italic**_ = Both

EASY RIGHT!

_**Summary: **_In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Four: Breakeven**

_"What am I supposed to do  
__When the best part of me was always you?  
__What am I supposed to say  
__When I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
__I'm falling to pieces  
__I'm falling to pieces"  
_-The Script **"Breakeven"**

**October 7 2008**

_"Oh my God Finn you have no idea how much I miss you! Everyone in New York is like tall with brown eyes, but no one is like my Finn Hudson" Marilynn stated into the phone. Her friend Finn Hudson, whose voice went down a whole octive thanks to puberty, laughed at Marilynn's statement._

_"Well if you came back to Lima, you wouldn't miss me. It's just a crazy suggestion or whatever" Finn joked and Marilynn laughed. "I miss you like crazy Sweets" Finn told her, calling her by their childhood name._

_"I can't believe you called me Sweets. You're going to make me cry and whatnot for making me miss being in Lima Finny" Marilynn responded while choking back tears. She'd be lying it she said she didn't miss home, she only had been trying to forget one person. "How's Kurt?"_

_"A wreck. He stopped crying when one mentions your name Sweets. For weeks if anyone said your name, he'd have this crying fit and storm out like a girl" Finn responded with a chuckle. "He's better though"_

_"Thats my Kurt, he has to be strong" Marilynn stated. "And what about you?"_

_"Well I'm not crying but I miss you like stupid crazy everyday. Like there's all these girls here and they're all like 'Oh Finn, you're so cool and cute' and then I get sad cause you're not right next to me snickering at these girls" Finn joked "That and also you're not here to stop them"_

_"Oh like I stopped Dianna Stover in sixth grade?" Marilynn giggled as she remembered when a girl liked Finn, she basically made it sure that if you wanted Finn, you have another thing coming._

_"Exactly" Finn laughed before inhaling and sighing into the phone. "Those were great times Marilynn"_

_"Yeah they really were" Marilynn agreed while playing with the frill at the end of the pillow Kurt gave her. It was his favorite pillow, because it used to belong to his mom, but he gave it to Marilynn before she left as a reminder of home._

_"We'd have more great memories if you just came back home where you belong Mari...with me" Finn half whispered as if he was afraid of speaking too loud. "Its always me you and-"_

_"Im already into the semester here at LaGuardia and I'm doing really well. Hell, I'm even taking Spanish and acing it. Plus dad and I are starting to bond now that I'm older-" Marilynn reasoned before Finn started laughing_

_"Stop giving me these so-called reasons that you have that makes you not want to come back to Lima. You know you belong here with your mom and Kurt...and your Finny" Finn said._

_Marilynn sat in a small silence because she knew he was right. Home was Lima, Ohio not Manhattan, New York. However he helped bring her this way, although he wouldn't know it. She hadn't spoken to him since the day she decided to leave to go to New York._

_"How's...um..." Marilynn whispered, only audible for Finn who sighed._

_"He's being this...guy. The one he became before you left, the jackass. I stick around because we've been friends forever it feels" Finn stated. "He's always chasing some new girl and whatever"_

_Those words stung like alcohol on a cut. Marilynn felt her heart shatter more, because according to Finn, he hadn't changed instead he just got painfully worse. Did he even think of Marilynn at all?_

_"Guess he'll never change. I've got to go Finny, I'll call you tomorrow or something. Love you and miss you" Marilynn choked out before hanging up the phone and the tears started to flow down her cheeks._

_

* * *

_

September 6 2010 3:35 pm

The Glee club sat in their choir room chatting away to each other since most hadn't seen each other since lunch time. The club had become closer and more determined than ever since Regionals the summer that just passed.

William H. McKinley's New Directions Glee Club were notibly the underdogs of the competiton, being that McKinley hadn't performed since 1993. Their rival competition were reigning champions who were going for their fourth title with male lead, Jesse St. James, Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School.

New Directions had worked their behinds off to make it so far, against all odds. They dealt with spys, the evil Coach Sylvester leaking their set list to the rival competition at Sectionals, not having Mr. Schuester there to watch them performing and worst of all, the leak of babygate where we learned the father of Quinn Fabray's baby, wasn't Finn but his supposed best friend, Puck.

New Directions had won Sectionals, and were well on their way to Regionals. Their morale had been dumped on with the constant back and forth of Jesse St. James who had ulterior motives. When it came just a few mere weeks to Regionals, New Directions managed to give their all and psych out Vocal Adrenaline.

The day came and all was on the line. All for their worlds to be turned upside down. Vocal Adrenaline had clentched their fourth championship, with New Directions in second. Feeling defeated, and Sue feeling elated, they returned home only for Principal Figgins to announce that New Directions would be stickig around.

Now the real work starts all over again. With the birth of Beth and her adoption, Quinn focused all he energy on Glee. This was a new year for everyone, and nothing was going to stand in the way.

Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and set his bag down before lookin out at his Glee club. "Alright guys. New year and a new leaf to turn-"

"Mr. Schue, why would we turn leaves? I thought this was a club not a class" Brittany asked with a serious face. Santana just grabbed Brittany's hand and hung her head low.

"It's...just a saying Brittany. We're not going to do anything with leaves..." Mr. Schue said with a hint of confusion. Shaking his head he clasped his hands together and smiled. "Okay, so we might not have won Regionals-"

"Vocal Adrenaline vocally kicked our asses Mr. Schue" Puck answered from the back of the room with his arms folded. Rachel smacked his arm and looked back forward toward Mr. Schue. "What? Don't hit me Berry, it's the truth"

"And that's what I wanted to avoid. You guys, we've been given a second chance at Regional gold. Yes it sucks we have to start over again, but we will win this year an I know it" Mr. Schue expressed as his eyes scanned the room. "We're starting over, which means we start with our weakest link-"

"I think it's unfair to call Rachel's fashion sense a weak link Mr. Schue. Sure she manages to dress like a toddler with a serious case of Benjamin Button reverse aging process, but it's bad to call her fashion sense a weak link" Kurt spat out while filing his nails.

"No Kurt I wasn't talking about anyone's fashion sense. I was talking about..." Mr. Schue proceeded to say as he opened the top to his black dry erase marker and scribbled the words to make everyone groan "duets. We never really did good on the duet circut and I want us to perfect that so we have a great chance at beating Vocal Adrenaline"

"I agree with Mr. Schuester. I believe that we need to work on our duet skills and harmonies so we can further our chances at Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel announced. "We need every ounce of talent we have to beat them"

"Thats the spirit I like to hear, thank you Rachel" Mr. Schuester replied. "I've managed to pair everyone up for their duets-wait, where's Finn?"

Everyone looked around the room and shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine Schue" Puck mumbled.

"Well, like I said I managed to pair you up where both of you will agree on a song choice and choreography. So Mercedes will be paired with Matt. Santana you will work with Mike. Puck-"

"I'll work with myself...thanks" Puck smiled

"Puck you will work with Artie" Mr. Schue continued, disregarding Puck's comment. "Brittany you will work with Kurt. Rachel you will work with Quinn and Tina will be paired with-"

"Mr. Schue? Sorry I'm late I was working on a piece with someone who wants to audition for Glee" Finn stated pulling Marilynn in who had a wide smile and Finn's arm draped over her shoulder. "This is Marilynn Evans-"

"Hola Senorita Evans" Mr. Schue chuckled. "I didn't know you was a singer-"

"She's an amazing singer Mr. Schue, she might be what we need to beat Vocal Adrenaline" Kurt smiled.

"Of course you would say she's an amazing singer. You have to say so she's your family. Mr. Schue there should be a serious rule against nepotism and favortism in Glee" Rachel ranted as she watched Finn and Marilynn.

"Is nepotism like some sort of sex disease? I'm totally not against that" Puck remarked which earned him a slap behind his head from Quinn.

Mr. Schue shook his head and turned back to Marilynn. "So you sing huh? We do welcome all new people to come into the club-"

"I know our assignment is a duet and I have no problem pairing with Tina" Finn started "If it's possible, I'll do two assignments; my original assignment with Tina, and a duet piece for Marilynn's audition into Glee"

"I don't see a problem with that idea" Mr. Schue stated with a smile. "Ready when you are"

Marilynn smiled and turned to Finn with a smile. He assuringly rested his hand on her shoulder before resting his forehead against hers. The two separated as the music started to play. Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets and opened his mouth to sing.

**"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
****I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
****I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
****I want to hold you high and steal your pain..."**

Marilynn scanned the room as all eyes were on her, especially Rachel's. It looked as if she expected her to fail so she can keep her title as residet Diva. Marilynn was never one to give up a battle, so instead she closed her eyes and stood the same as Finn and opened her mouth to sing along with Finn.

_**"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away"**_

Finn looked over and smiled at Marilynn as she turned her head to look at him. He continued to sing **"Youve gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore"**

Marilynn smiled took her hands from her pants pockets and smiled. Feeling confidence rush over her, she started to walk toward Finn and sing louder.

_"The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
__There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
__I want to hold you high and steal your pain"_

Finn and Marilynn continue to sing as the two drifted toward each other. The whole room of Glee kids watched with smiles on their faces; Quinn smiling and holding onto Kurt's hand while giggling at how great Marilynn was singing. Everyone watched the two sing so naturally. Puck looked on with awe and shock that her singing got so much better since the last time he had heard her sing.

_**"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
**__**And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
**__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away"**_

Finn and Marilynn danced around each other in circles, staring lovingly into each others eyes and smiling. The two were in their own zone as the music continued on. The group started to cheer as the two took in a breath and sang for the last time

_**"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
**__**And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
**__**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
**__**And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**__**You've gone away  
**__**You don't feel me here anymore"**_

Finn and Marilynn smiled as the room cheered and clapped. Well, everyone except Rachel who stared on and Puck who just smirked and clapped unenthusiastically. Mr. Schue stood up and chuckled.

"Finn, I've never seen this much power come from your performance, great job. Marilyn, you have an amazing voice-" Mr. Schue started before Kurt stood up

"Totally in the genetics as you can see and hear, thank you" Kurt boasted, making the room giggle.

"Marilynn, welcome to New Directions" Mr. Schuester said. Finn scooped up Marilynn in his arms and laughed with her as Rachel and Puck stared on, not happy. Rachel's reason was there was now a new threat for her lead female position in Glee and she was also inching closer to Finn. Puck's reason? Well that one was unknown, and he was keeping it that way, and Finn would be the first one to find out.


	5. Airplanes

_**Summary: **_In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Five: Airplanes**

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
__In the night sky are  
__Like shooting stars?  
__I could really use a wish right now"_

-B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore **"Airplanes"**

**August 12 2008**

_Marilynn boarded the flight with red eyes and hitched breath from crying. Teresa, Kurt and Burt had went back home, but Finn stayed and walked her to her terminal. The two sat there in silence, hands intertwined. Marilynn held in all her tears as she laid her head on Finn's shoulder and he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb._

_Once her flight was called, they stood and walked with their hands still joined until she left to walk to her flight. The tears threatened to fall from her eyes when Finn called out to her. Marilynn watched as Finn ran to her and she giggled. Once Finn reached Marilynn he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him._

_Finn leaned down and his lips touched Marilynn's softly, as if he were afraid that he would break her fragile frame. Marilynn kissed Finn back and began to stand on the tip of her toes while wrapping her small arms around Finn's neck. Finn's kiss was sweet and gentile just like Finn's personality, but it was nothing compared to his._

_The two broke the kiss when last call for Marilynn's flight. Finn rested his forehead against Marilynn's and smiled "I'll seriously miss you Sweets" he whispered and she smiled._

_"Youre just saying that because you totally just kissed me" Marilynn joked. Finn chuckled and looked into Marilynn's red eyes. "I'll seriously miss you too Finny"_

_"I kinda slipped something into your carry-on bag when you left your room to use the bathroom earlier" Finn responded. "Open it when your get on the plane, and then call me when you land so you can tell me what you think"_

_Marilynn nodded and smiled as she hugged Finn and began to walk down the terminal. Finn smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched Marilynn walk away. Finn hung his head low and walked away wiping a stray tear from his eyes._

_The little did the two know was that he was there. He found out what terminal her plane was departing from, and ran down to it to try and stop her from leaving. He came with white calla lillies, her favorite flower, and Hershey bars since he couldn't afford the good chocolate she liked._

_He had been there, lost until he heard Finn call her name while she walked down the terminal. He watched her turn to him and he began to walk to her. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he saw Finn lean down and kiss her. He watched as she kissed him back and stretching to wrap her arms around his neck. He saw it all._

_After Finn dissappeared, he stayed near the terminal window and watched as her plane flew off into the night, and pretended it was a star. He closed his eyes and made one wish on it; he wished that she would come back and be his once again._

_

* * *

_

September 6 2010 11:55 pm

Marilynn sat in Lima Park under her favorite tree that she used to share with him. It still had their initials carved into the trunk of the tree and she ran her hands over it. This day had been hard; this day had been nothing she expected.

The cool September breeze blew through her hair and she inhaled. There was always something about Lima that seemed to relax her. Marilynn wasn't so certain if it was the calm quiet of the town compared to the busy and noise of New York City, or maybe it's because she felt at home in Lima.

"I thought I'd find you here Sweets" Finn stated as he walked up to Marilynn with a smile and his trademark stance of his hands stuffed into his pockets. Marilynn smiled and moved over a little for Finn to sit down next to her.

"Listen, it's been a while since I've been in this park alone Finny" Marilynn started and giggled "besides I needed the air to think and remember what it's like to be here in Lima again. I have to remember what it's like to be home"

"Im sorry did I... did I just hear correctly? Did my best friend Marilynn who left me in 2008 say that Lima, Ohio-winner of the worst damn cow town in the history of the world- is her home?" Finn joked. Marilynn smiled and shook her head in slight embarrassment. "This has got to be a fluke-"

"Lima has always been my home, I've never denied Lima" Marilynn replied before sighing "it was just so hard to be here at times that I needed the break. But now..."

"But now...you're back. You're stronger than ever, older and wiser and most importantly..." Finn added as he sat up straighter on the grass "...you're home. You're back where you belong, sitting under the Fantastic Four tree-"

"This tree cannot be called the Fantastic Four tree if all members are not here" Marilynn giggled. "Until all members surface, this will be the dynamic duo tree"

Finn smiled and laughed at Marilynn's suggestion. Finn's eyes stared up at the clear, starless night sky in Lima and exhaled. It was nights like this he did his best thinking. Finn licked his lips before speaking. "Marilynn, why exactly did you leave Lima?"

Marilynn closed her eyes and softly chuckled. It was the one thing that she tried to avoid, and unfortuately it found her today. She didn't want this question, but she knew it was bound to come up. How do you explain it?

"Why do you think I left Finn?" Marilynn softly spoke.

"Some said you left because you wanted to be near your dad. Others said you left because you were knocked up.." Finn scoffed while shaking his head "But I kind of figured out the truth myself. A lot of people don't think I'm too bright, but I figured out why you wanted out of Lima so badly-"

"You don't know anything Finn..." Marilynn interuppted. She began pulling at the grass by her side as a small lump in her throat began to form. "What exactly did you figure out?"

Finn looked down at Marilynn and smirked his trademark crooked smirk. "I figured out that you left because of him. I knew it was him the day you announced you were leaving for New York to live with your dad. I was the only one who knew"

Marilynn sniffled as the first tear fell from her eye. He was right and it's weird how he knew. "I just couldn't be in the same town, the same same school...the same life with him anymore" Marilynn stated. "I put my all in what him and I had-"

"Yoy two were 13 years old, there are two different wave patterns of thought going on there Sweets" Finn reasoned. "You may have been the smarter one, but you became instant dummy when you was around him and all thoughts revolved around him"

"What was I supposed to do Finny?" Marilynn cried. The tears were flowin like a faucet now and there was no way of this one now that she started crying. Finn pulled Marilynn close to him, her head in his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. Finn cooed and soothed Marilynn, running his hand in her hair to calm down. Marilynn sat up and dried her eyes. "He had always been a part of me, even after I left Lima. I kept the plastic watch he won me, I slept in the KISS T-Shirt that used to be his, I cut his face out of pictures..."

"But he was still there in your heart and it was hard to let go" Finn finished for Marilynn who only nodded in agreement as she started to cry again. Marilynn laid her head on Finn's legs and looked up at the sky.

"I wish things were simpler, where I didn't look at him and want to hate and love him all in the same breath Finn" Marilynn whispered, only for his ears to hear. "Where I didn't just..."

Just then Finn sighed and looked into the sky. Finn smiled to himself and lightly tapped Marilynn to look up into the sky. "Remember when the Fantastic Four of us used to hang out in this park during the summer this late at night?"

Marilynn giggled "Yeah. Kurt would always drag us out of your basement room to see the stars in the sky..." Marilynn recalled "only for him to super pissed because as always there were never stars in the sky"

"So I said whenever we saw an airplane in the sky, we treat it like a shooting star and make a wish on it" Finn finished. Marilynn smiled and looked up at Finn.

"You wished for a new bike and two weeks later, your mom surprised you with like... the coolest mountain bike ever in Lima" Marilynn giggled. "What made you think of that?"

"Look up" is all Finn said before Marilynn smiled and looked up. She sat up from her position and stared above her. Bright as any star in a clear sky, there was an airplane flying in the sky. "Now make a wish Sweets.."

Marilynn closed her eyes and sighed. After what felt like forever, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Come on, it's getting late and Uncle Burt will kill us if we don't get our sorry butts home-"

"You know the rules Mari" Finn smiled as he stood up with Marilynn. "You have to tell your wish, or else it won't come true"

Marilynn weakly smiled and turned to the initials carved into the tree. She ran her hand over the heart with the initials inside and huffed. "I wished I could finally not be emotionally hurt by and let go of whatever I have left for Noah Puckerman" she replied as she grabbed Finn's hand and began to walk away from the tree where the initials NP & ME stayed since 2008.


	6. All The Right Moves

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Six: All The Right Moves**

_"Do you think I'm special?  
__Do you think I'm nice?  
__Am I bright enough to shine  
__In your spaces?"  
_-OneRepublic **"All The Right Moves"**

**July 16 2002**

_"Leave me alone" the young girl screamed as two guys bigger than her towered over her and backed her into the corner of the summer camp building wall. She stood there holding the hand of her cousin, Kurt._

_"We didn't do anything to you, buffoons so go on and barrass someone your own size" Kurt cried. Marilynn wiped a tear from her eye and started to straighten up. No one is going to strike fear in her family's heart._

_"Yeah you booger, you move on and leave me and my family alone" Marilynn shouted. Kurt sniffles and held on to Marilynn's hand tighter. The group of guys came closer to the duo._

_"Awww, the girly boy had to have his cousin stand up for him. Maybe we should show them what happens when they try to be tough" the boy teased with an evil smirk. _

_"Dont you dare touch us you bully" Kurt yelled. It was too late. The smaller one of the boys pushed Kurt into the wall, making him hit his back hard on the edge of the building. The bigger one of the boys shoved Marilynn hard, making her head hit the wall. Marilynn screamed in pain and started to cry. The bigger boy was about to push Marilynn again when a voice called behind him._

_"Hey, loser! You think it's cool to push girls around?" the young hazel eyed boy asked. "Did you know that hitting girls makes you a sissy?"_

_"Yeah and do you know what we do to sissies around here?" the taller one with brown asked. "Bother those two again and find out, it'll be fun for us-"_

_"But for you? Not so much" the hazel eyed boy finished. He walked up to the bigger bully and smirked "Ive been giving wedgies to people since I was four, I've mastered the art of a wedgie. Unless you want to find out, I think you should leave them alone"_

_With one swift movement, both boys hit the bullies in the stomach and pushed them to the ground. They walked around the bullies and walked to the two family members. "You guys okay?" the brown eyed one asked._

_"I got my new white jeans dirty. This will take like, forever to get out now!" Kurt whined as he stood up "those guys don't know a thing about fashion"_

_"How's your head?" the hazel eyed boy asked Marilynn who stopped crying but still sniffled and held her head. The hazel eyed boy reached over and moved Marilynn's hand so he could check her head "You're going to have the biggest speed knot on your head"_

_"Speed knot?" Marilynn asked confused_

_The brown eyed boy laughed and smiled "Its like when you run really fast into something really hard and then you get that lump that hurts. That's a speed knot" he finished "Im Finn Hudson"_

_"Im Kurt Hummel, that's my cousin, Marilynn Evans" Kurt introduced. Marilynn smiled and stood up as the hazel eyed boy helped her up._

_"Im Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck" Noah responded._

_"You didn't have to help me out, I would have creamed those two losers on my own" Marilynn spat. "Why help two people you don't even know?"_

_"You seem worth it" Noah replied with a smile._

_

* * *

_

**September 14 2010**

"Alright guys settle down" Mr. Schue beckoned when he got intothe choir room. The group was all engaged in their own circles wihin the club discussions. Quinn sat next to Mercedes, talking about how to decorate their rooms in the home they shared. Santana and Brittany sat next to each other discussing cheers and how Brittany knew that her boyfriend, who is only seven, was cheating on her with some girl from his class. Kurt sat with Tina and Artie listening to them talk about some new fashion. Puck sat along with Mike and Matt, trading lewd jokes and football plays. Finn and Marilynn had just walked in, so they missed all conversations and Rachel sat at the piano and messed with keys. "We've got to get to work, we've got Invitationals soon and we need to get our club in shape-"

"Mr. Schue we don't have any songs. Last Invitational we had drunken April and sang 'Last Name' and then had Rachel join us for 'Somebody To Love'" Quinn started. "Why don't we let Mercedes do 'And I'm Telling You' for Invitationals and then do 'Can't Always Get What You Want' for the group performance?"

"Thinking like that with past performances will keep us exactly there Quinn" Rachel started, talking in her 'matter of a fact' tone. "We need a new line up of songs to challenge ourselves"

"I agree with Rachel" Kurt said and then covered his mouth "Did I just speak that out loud?"

"Its fine, because it's the truth" Mr. Schuester responded as he dug into his brown bag for music. "We've been in the same zone of comfortable instead of mixing it up and trying new things-"

"But Mr. Schue, its what gets us by and helps us in. It's songs we're used to" Artie explained "We haven't tried anything that is completely out of our zone"

"Not true, we had to sing that girl song by Madonna" Puck replied. "That song made want to throw up straight into one of Kurt's stupid hats"

"Shut up Puckerman..." Marilynn mumbled.

"Enough guys" Mr. Schuester called. He sighed and rubbed his forehead "Thats the problem with you guys. You don't want to try something new, when something new is exactly what you guys are. Being something new is what got you guys to Regionals-"

"And it's what made us lose..." Mercedes sighed. "Im for the new change. If we dwell on the past, we'll never beat Vocal Adrenaline"

"Thats what I like to hear" Mr. Schuester cheered. "Ive got a new song for us to try. The song will be sung as a duet between a female and a male"

The song was handed to everyone and Rachel stared at the sheet music oddly. "Phil Collins 'Against All Odds'? It isn't something I thought I'd..." Rachel started before reading the notes. "Um, Mr. Schue? These notes are rather different than the ones I sing"

"Yeah Mr. Schue, these male notes are lower than what I normally sing" Finn stated flipping through the sheet music. "I don't even think I can hit these notes-"

"Because part of change, comes the test of new leads. I want to shake things up a little-" Mr. Schue started brefore Rachel spoke.

"But Finn and I have been the leads since New Directions had been formed. To change the formula now is toxic because now everything will be thrown out of whack" Rachel rambled. "Finn and I being leads brought us to Regionals-"

"No us working as a team did Rachel" Quinn yelled. "I for one like the idea of new leads"

The room nodded in agreement as Finn continued to eye the sheet music. "Hey Mr. Schue? These female notes look a lot like Marilynn's key" Kurt stated. "Marilynn can hit these notes"

"Im aware of that Kurt, because the solo is hers" Mr. Schue stated with a smile. Marilynn smiled and started to stammer.

"W-wai whoa hold on. You're giving me a solo as a female lead?" Marilynn asked "I mean just got to the club and I'm already a lead-"

"I agree with Marilynn" Rachel interjected. "Besides her voice is sharp at points, she's not ready for a solo Mr. Schue"

"You said the same about Tina when she got the 'West Side Story' solo, but she sounded great and still is great" Mercedes added "Seriously Rachel, not everything can be about you"

"So wait, who's the male lead?" Kurt asked. "The notes are way out of my range and we know it's out of Finn's"

"The male lead, I thought I'd let Puck take this one" Mr. Schue added.

"What?" Finn, Marilynn and Puck said at once. This had to be one of those days that the Gods were working against the kids of New Directions. "Wait, you want Puck as a lead?" Finn asked.

"Got a problem...Finny?" Puck asked with anger in his voice. Marilynn wondered for a split second why did he sound like that when it came to his best friend, but pushed it aside when she fully let it sink it that she would have to sing a duet with someone who hurt her years back. Puck sneered at Finn as he grabbed Marilynn's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Listen, guys I just want to see how this will work out. Every female in this club has had their time to shine" Mr. Schuester stated "and I feel it's time our newest member gets her turn. We've heard her power with Finn, I want to see the power Puck and Marilynn can hold-"

"And when this is an epic failure, I will try to not gloat" Rachel stated

"Shut up Rachel..." Puck and Marilynn mumbled unknown that the other said the same thing.

"Marilynn, Puck stand up and face each other please?" Mr. Schue asked. The two reluctantly stood up and faced each other like the teacher asked. "I want you two to learn this song to the letter perfection. Puck, for your part, I want you to try and show emotion-"

"Good luck with that one..." Finn mumbled.

"I want you to feel the words of the song. You are trying to get Marilynn back against all the odds stacked against you two. You want to know why she left you and you want to show her that you'll do whatever it takes to win her back" Mr. Schuester explained before turning to Marilynn "And Marilynn, you're pushing him away, because you're scared of being hurt again. I want you to feel the words okay? You want the answers to questions left unanswered. Think you've got it?"

"Yeah, piece of cake Mr. Schue" Puck answered while still staring at Marilynn.

"Yeah, I feel the emotion of the song already" Marilynn fake smiled as she stared at Puck.

"Good" Mr. Schue said "Learn it and perform it next week..."

* * *

**REVIEW MORE GUYS!**


	7. Too Little Too Late

_**Summary: **_In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Too Little Too Late**

_"Cause time has made me strong  
__I'm starting to move on  
__I'm gonna say this now  
__Your chance has come and gone"  
__-_**JoJo**_ "Too Little Too Late"_

**May 21 2005**

_"Marilynn! I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to be there for your dance recital!" A small Noah Puckerman yelled up to Marilynn's room window. He knew how to climb up to her room and climb in, but he had on his new sneakers and his mom would blow a brain vessel if he messed them up. "Marilynn open the window-"_

_"Leave her alone Puckerman" Kurt yelled out of Marilynn's room window. "She told you from the beginning when it was and where it was so you can be there for her show-"_

_"Dude, Hummel, you're seriously annoying me right now" Puck hissed. Noah sighed and ran his hand through his hair and then looked back up to the window. "Just let me speak to your cousin please?"_

_Suddenly Finn's head popped out of the window and looked down at Noah's small body "Sweets is crying her eyes out Noah. Go home, you're a little too late to try and make things better between you and her"_

_"Oh and you can make it better?" Noah yelled back, kicking his foot into the ground. At this moment he could care less about the dirt on the ground that could cause his mom to burst that brain vessel; 'I mean look on the bright side, you won't have to watch it bulge when she's mad now' Noah thought to himself. He had to talk to Marilynn. Instead the window closed and he sighed._

**6 hours later...**

_Marilynn had laid in bed when she heard something hitting her window. "What the hell...?" she whispered to herself before openin the window. Just as she opened the window she didn't see anyone down on the ground. _

_"Hey..." a voice whispered, startling Marilynn. Noah had been sitting on a branch outside her window on the left of her. _

_"Jesus Puck, you scared the living dead out of me you loser" Marilynn whispered. She folded her arms and stared at the boy perched on the branch "What do you want?"_

_"Are you seriously mad at me Smiley?" Noah said to Marilynn, calling her by the nickname he gave her when they turned 10. Marilynn shook her head 'yes' and Puck sighed._

_"You think climbing up the tree and calling me the nickname you gave me would make things all better Puck?" Marilynn started before Puck climbed into Marilynn's room._

_"What? Is Finny still here...Sweets?" Puck mocked. He had always resented the friendship between Finn and Marilynn, because no one should be close to his girl._

_Well she wasn't his YET, but Finn should have gotten the damn hint..._

_"Don't talk about Finn like that Puck..." Marilynn began to defend "...but no he's not here"_

_"Listen Smiley..." Noah started as he walked close to Marilynn's small frame. "I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there to see your dance recital that I'm sure you kicked major ass in. I know, no matter how many times I apologize, you'll still be mad at me and I deserve that from someone who is supposed to be my best friend"_

_"Yeah you're right, I would stay mad at you..." Marilynn started before she smiled, giggled and pulled Noah into a hug "but you tried to come here after and you even snuck into the room now when you should be home. I'll forgive you this time...light eyes" Marilynn finished, calling Puck her nickname for him._

_Puck sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled. "I came here to see what I missed at the show today, so I'd like to see the best performance of the recital please?"_

_

* * *

_

**September 15 2010**

Marilynn sat at the piano, plucking at the ivory keys and playing a melody. She started to hum along and began to sing.

_" Come with me, stay the night  
__You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
__What do you expect me to say  
__You know it's just too little too late  
__You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
__But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
__Because to you it's just a game.."_

Suddenly a clap filled the auditorium. Marilynn looked up to see Puck standing in the doorway "You sound amazing from the last time you sang alone..." Puck said as he walked down the ramp. "Sorry I'm late, Coach Tanaka tried to kill me with suicide drills at practice"

"Sure, doesn't surprise me that you're late Noah" Marilynn mumbled before standing up and grabbing another stool for Puck to sit on. "We've got to get this song perfect as Mr. Schue expressed, so come on. We'll work on the lyrics first and then choreography-"

"Chillax Smiley" Puck chuckled "We've got this in the bag"

"No, you don't know that and you also can't call me Smiley. You lost that right when I left and you didn't even bother to come and find me" Marilynn spat. "Now sit down so we can go through this song. I've got things to do"

"Oh, does it involve your favorite person in the world Finn?" Puck asked sarcastically. Marilynn narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment "Lord knows how you two always were-"

"Shut up Noah!" Marilynn yelled. "The reason why Finn and I had ALWAYS been close is because when I wanted to be close to someone else, he wasn't around"

"Well everytime someone tried, Super Finn Hudson came in and flew to the rescue before I could come in and be there" Puck stated back "I couldn't even be there for you"

"You could have, you just let Finn take all the glory" Marilynn added before calming down and sitting on the stool.

"No, you allowed him to take the glory because he was always your golden boy and number one pick-" Puck yelled.

"If I remember correctly, I liked someone who said he liked me too and his name wasn't Finn Hudson, now was it Noah?" Marilynn asked

Puck sighed and chuckled. "What are we doing? We're fighting and arguing like we used to when we were younger. This isn't what we came to the auditorium for"

"No it isn't" Marilynn giggled. "We need to practice-"

"I say we blow it off" Puck started before turning to Marilynn "Come on, let's take a ride in my truck and hang out. We can catch up on old times and maybe continue where we left off"

Marilynn looked into Noah's eyes and shook her head "You have got to be kidding me Noah"

"What?" Puck chuckled. "Mari, we haven't seen each other since before you left and I know that you and I are meant to be. Hell, we never officially broke up, so it only fits that we continue where we left off-"

Marilynn started laughing loudly and hysterically. "Noah Puckerman, you have officially lost whatever was left in your feeble little brain of yours-"

"What?" Puck asked licking his lips as he locked eyes with Marilynn. "I haven stopped thinking about you since you left-"

"Yeah. You hadn't stopped thinking of me so much, you didn't think to contact me at all Noah" Marilynn chuckled disgustedly. "Totally shows how much you thought of me-"

"Come on Smiley. It's always been you and me to rule whatever was in our path" Puck informed "Nothing's changed. The school badass and the new hot girl, it only fits"

"Sweets, ready to go?" Finn called from the door frame of the auditorium door. Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets before smirking and adverting his gaze to Puck who just sneered. "Kurt just called, he said he'd kill us if we don't make it home for the beginning of 'American Idol' or whatever"

"Go on, you're loverboy is waiting..." Puck spat while looking down at the floor of the stage. Marilynn huffed and stood as she grabbed her bag.

"You know Puck, I wouldn't have minded to leave with you. I wouldn't have minded if you weren't the arrogant jerk you were when I left" Marilynn said as she flung her bag over her arm.

"Look, I'm trying Marilynn. Just give me the chance.." Puck pleaded before looking back at Finn. Puck sighed and shook his head before grabbing Marilynn's hand "Im trying"

"For you to try now, is just too little too late and you have messed up...big time. Practice Friday after class..." Marilynn stated before walking down the stairs of the stage. "Sorry Puck..."

Puck just watched her retreating figure as she walked up to a smiling Finn and linked hands with him. That shouldn't be Finn she's laced her hands with and is walking away with. In Puck's mind that should be him, but maybe she is right; maybe Marilynn was right when she said be was just too little too late.


	8. Believe

_**Summary: **_In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Believe**

_"I ain't no Casanova  
__And I'm not spitting you no game  
__Your hearts been broken over and over  
__But I'll make you trust in love again  
__You know way too many of these same old guys  
__They tell way too many of the same old lies  
__Girl, I ain't just anybody, put your faith in me  
__I will make you believe"  
_-Travis Garland **"Believe"**

**July 22 2008**

_"You totally need to let go of everything Sweets" Finn whispered. "You're leaving this cow town and...and you're going to be in the city of lights and it never sleeps and it's always busy-"_

_"And you're rambling Finny and we all know that doesn't suit you" Marilynn giggled under the shade of the tree in the Hudson back yard. The next day, Finn would be leaving for football camp, and she'd be leaving in a few short days later. _

_Kurt had been inside with Finn's mom, helping with Marilynn and Finn's secret going away presents as the two relaxed outside. Marilynn's head was resting in Finn's lap, her long brown locks sprawled all over his lap. Finn, like it was second nature decided to run his hands in her hair._

_"Well it's totally not my fault that I'm nervous for football camp and sad that my best friend is leaving me" Finn responded. "Now is it?"_

_"No it's not. Although I do blame Mr. Jeric for not further correcting you when you answered that New York is the City of Lights" Marilynn giggled "The City of Lights is Paris, France Finny, not New York City"_

_"Well I passed the class so you can take your answers and just shove them" Finn joked. _

_"He passed you because you got accepted to McKinley and he thought maybe with your freakish height and force, you'd save the failing team" Marilynn chuckled. "Hell he passed me because he thought I'd be joining some crap called the Cheerios"_

_"We'd be the typical High School couple, the superstar quarterback with awesome good looks and a wicked arm" Finn chuckled "and the hot and insanely talented head cheerleader"_

_"Oh right Finn 'cause that could totally be us" Marilynn laughed. She looked into Finn's eyes who was filled with seriousness_

_"We could be Sweets. Think about it..." Finn whispered "Who cares about if...if Puck will be on the same team, the same school, the same state. I definitely don't"_

_"Finn..." Marilynn whispered "You two are best friends and I couldn't come between you two-"_

_"There's nothing to come between. He had his shot and now...now I'm here like I have been for years" Finn explained looking into Marilynn's eyes "You need to understand that I care for you and I'm nothing like Noah, nor do I want to be like him because I want to be better than him when it comes to you"_

_"I can't do that to Noah. I can't do that to you when I'm set to leave for New York in a few weeks" Marilynn whispered only for Finn's ears "I don't want to break your heart"_

_"Then don't break it and stay. Don't leave and stay here with me and we'll be alright" Finn explained hopefully. "It can you and me and Kurt against the world and I don't care what anyone else says. You've had your heart broken and I want to be the one to put it together"_

_"What makes you think you can?" Marilynn asked with tear filled eyes._

_"Because I want to try..." Finn stated_

_"You sound like you've has your time to rehearse this in front of your mirror for like a few days now" Marilynn giggled._

_Finn and Marilynn chuckled and stared at each other as they laced their fingers together. It was a comfortable silence between the two._

_"Guys, get off that dirty grass and come inside" Kurt yelled to Marilynn and Finn with a smile. "I've got something to show you"_

_Kurt went back inside the house with a smile and whispered for Finn's mom, Carole, to come over to the door and look outside. "Look, Finn finally made his move on Marilynn" Kurt whispered._

_"Well it's about time he did. He's liked her for a while now and it just tore his poor little heart to pieces when she started to date that damn Puckerman kid" Mrs. Hudson softly said and giggled. "I always knew it would come down to those two in the end"_

_"Puck holds her heart Mrs. Hudson, Finn would be in for a fight if he thinks he's just going to try and be with my cousin that easily" Kurt sighed. "Crap they're getting up, we've got to move"_

_

* * *

_

**September 16 2010**

"Okay guys how did you do with you assignments that I gave you? Remember you were to find a song that fits your feelings now and have to be a song from this era, meaning 2000 on...?" Mr. Schue said as he clasped his hands together and looked around the room. "Come on you guys, it was the rest the clubs task to do so. Puck and Marilynn have to practice the song that they must perfect-"

"If you had just given the solos to Finn and I, this wouldn't be happening. The song would be down to the last note perfection and we could move on" Rachel stated with a huff.

"Yeah well come Tuesday you will see that you are not the only good singer around here..." Marilynn snapped "or does that bother your poor little heart already?"

The club 'oohed' as Mercedes let out a whispered and amused 'damn'. Mr. Schuester looked between the two females and cleared his throat. "Ladies, the purpose of this club is not who happens to be the better singer or who deserves a solo. It's about working as a team. Do you understand me?"

The girls nodded in compliance as Rachel sat back in her seat and huffed. Mr. Schue looked around the room as he looked at the blank faces. "You mean to tell me no one has done their assignment?"

"Well I actually did, but I've been learning the song with Marilynn, so I'll actually perform it I guess in two Glee's time" Puck stated and Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Puck even did his project, and that's a stretch. None of you did it?" Mr. Schue asked again. Slowly Finn looked around the room and slowly raised his hand.

"I uh, I did the assignment Mr. Schue. I'd like to do it" Finn stated. Mr. Schue motioned for Finn to take his place on the floor. Finn stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled. "Okay, so I decided to go through my iPod, something I haven't done in a while..."

"Oh no don't tell me you're going to do that-" Kurt whispered. Only he had known what Finn's intentions were, and he was the one who picked the song for Finn. Kurt half smiled and sat up in his seat.

"I chose this song for a special girl in my life and I just wanted to get my feelings across" Finn stated. Rachel smiled from ear to ear as Finn smiled at her as well. Finn's eyes drifted to the figure next to his empty chair and smiled again "I dedicate this song to someone who is...well super sweet" Finn smiled as Marilynn looked at everyone around the room who suddenly looked at her. Finn tapped his foot on the floor with the beat.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else"_

Finn raised his head and looked directly at Marilynn and smiled a crooked smile. As he sang that last line his eyes slid to Puck who just shifted in his seat. Marilynn giggled and covered her face as she blushed that Finn was singing to her.

_"I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved "_

Finn looked over to Puck and smirked. Marilynn's eyes darted to Puck who looked disgusted and upset. Puck's eyes drifted to Marilynn's who just exhaled and looked back at Finn as he continued to sing.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

___It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want "_

Finn clapped to beat, causing everyone to clap along with him. Finn extended his hand out to Marilynn to have her stand up out her seat. He spun her around pulled her close to him.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved"_

Puck sneered and watched as Finn and Marilynn swayed to the cheesy song Finn had chosen for his assignment. Sure Puck lied, he totally didn't have another song lined up for his assignment, but watching the scene unfold in front of him, the perfect song popped into his head.

_"I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful"_

Finn grabbed Marilynn's hand and pulled her to him, causing her breath to hitch. She looked up into Finn's eyes of brown and felt her heart skip a beat. The Glee club let out whistles and playful howls as Finn smirked and let his hand rest on the small of Marilynn's back. He began to sing again.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain… "_

Marilynn got the whole idea of the song that Finn just sung to her and smiled. She grabbed his hand and just nodded. Finn smiled and grabbed Marilynn into a huge hug. The duo sat down and watched as the next person went up.


	9. My Best Friends' Girl

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My Best Friend's Girl**

_"And when you bite your lip_  
_It's some reaction to love_  
_She's my best friend's girl_  
_She's my best friend's girl_  
_And she used to be mine"_  
- The Cars **"My Best Friend's Girl"**

**February 21 2007**

_"Knock knock, Finny in the house!" Finn yelled into Marilynn's room. She was nowhere in sight in the room, and Finn sighed. He had been away for Valentines Day, so he missed his time with Marilynn. In his hand he held a box of chocolates and a small box of conversation hearts that they used to love. "Marilynn? Where are..."_

_His sentence was cut short when he looked up at Marilynn who came out of her bathroom. She wore an emerald green thin strapped dress that stopped just above the knee. The black heeled shoes complimented her just right. Soft waves of brown cascaded down her shoulder and she smiled. Slowly she smiled. "Do I look okay Finn?"_

_Finn nodded. "You look amazing Marilynn" he barely whispered. He closed his mouth and adjusted his collar on his shirt. "You look, really pretty"_

_"Thanks Finny. I was hoping I looked good" Marilynn said as she walked toward Finn slowly. Her left foot tilted and she almost lost her footing. Marilynn looked up quickly at Finn and chuckled "You know I'm not the one for heels. I'm barely the one for a damn dress-"_

_"I mean I was only coming here to hang out with you and have some fun since I missed you on Valentines Day itself" Finn motioned to the candy in his hands. Marilynn closed her eyes and sighed "I mean...that IS what you got dressed up for, right?"_

_"Im so sorry Finny, I didn't know you were coming over tonight" Marilynn sighed. "I actually had plans tonight. I'm so sorry..."_

_"Plans? Let me guess, with Kurt? I mean he's the only one who would make you get all dressed up for no reason" Finn smiled. Finn looked down at his clothes and then looked at Marilynn "I mean, I look completely underdressed, but I guess I can tag along with you guys-"_

_"I have a date tonight...Finn" Marilynn interrupted quickly. Finn's eyes darted up to meet hers. Her eyes were apologetic; Marilynn bit her bottom lip and held her arms "I'm sorry"_

_"Its cool..." Finn lied "Who's the lucky guy?"_

_Marilynn smiled "I'm actually going out tonight with Noah. He asked me out on a date on Valentines Day-"_

_"Puck? As in our ridiculous, violent, wedgie giving, Jewfro bashing friend Noah 'Puck' Puckerman?" Finn asked astounded while sitting down on Marilynn's bed. "You're going out with Puck?"_

_"Yes. Yes I am Finn. It was my choice I mean..." Marilynn started before sitting down next to Finn on her bed. "Finn, I've liked Puck for a while now. He makes me laugh and he's always protecting me like..like he doesn't want me to be hurt. Everyone knows I like Noah and it was just a matter of time..."_

_Finn felt his heart break. The girl of his dreams, taken away by the guy who totally didn't deserve her. What did Puck do to get a girl like Marilynn to like him? "Marilynn..."_

_"Wow. Marilynn you look amazing" Puck said from her doorframe. Marilynn smiled and slowly stood to meet Puck at the door. "Your mom let me in and told me you and Finn were up here. She didn't tell me you look this amazing though"_

_Marilynn blushed and grabbed her bag. "Call you later Finny?" she asked. Finn nodded an Marilynn kissed his cheek before he watched as Marilynn linked her hand with Noah's and walked out of her room with her 'date'

* * *

_

**September 17 2010**

Puck walked into the Glee rehearsal room and sat down on the stool. He looked down at his watch and sighed. Marilynn was late; he blew off football practice for her to be late. Coach Tanaka was going to kill him. Strumming the guitar that was near the drum set, he started to just play random notes. Suddenly he started to play the notes of "Against All Odds" and sang along to the acoustic guitar.

_"So take a look at me now_  
_Cause there's just an empty space_  
_And there's nothin left here to remind me_  
_Just the memory of your face..."_

"Sounds good with just the guitar Puck..." Marilynn's voice called from the doorframe of the Glee choir room. She stood at the door with a black blazer and a white tank top shirt. Her dark blue jeans hugged her legs and the heeled boots she wore added to her height. Marilynn wore her hair straight with light make-up and a very familiar bracelet. "Maybe we should perform the song acoustic without the actual track-"

"What's with the look? Did you get fancy to practice with little ol' Puckerone?" Puck half-joked. Marilynn smirked and looked down at the ground " I mean I know I'm a hot stud and all, but we've got to maintain a professional relationship. At least until we prove bat shit crazy Berry wrong that we can blow any solo her and Finnocence could sing. After that, I'm fair game for anything"

"Yeah well don't hold your breath, you might turn blue from waiting too long..." Marilynn whispered before adjusting the blazer she wore. "Alright, let's get this show on the road and get this down perfectly"

The two practiced the harmony and Marilynn huffed as Puck wasn't singing with his heart into it. "Would it kill you to act like you want to sing this song?" Marilynn huffed

"Im sorry, but I'm not using all my badass emotions during practice of the song. It will totally take away from the performance on Tuesday" Puck explained as he leaned on the guitar and ran his hand over his Mohawk. "What are you in a rush or something?"

"Its none of your business, but no I'm not in a rush Puckerman" Marilynn responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and fixing her blazer. "I just want everything to be perfect, so what? Is that like, a serious problem for you?"

Puck sighed and stood "How about we just let it go, practice on our own and perform it on Tuesday, full of emotion and whatever choreography we can make up on Monday?" Puck offered and Marilynn nodded. "So...why are you all dressed up?"

"I have something to do tonight..." Marilynn answered while biting her bottom lip.

"Something to do or someONE to do? 'Cause I hope you know they are two different things Smiley..." Puck responded. Marilynn looked up at Puck and glared "Fine, sorry...Marilynn"

"Whatever Puckerman, I have something planned tonight. I'm going out-" Marilynn started before Noah whistled

"Oh so you have yourself a hot little date huh? Don't tell me I threatened Karofsky for nothing woman" Noah joked. "Or maybe it's Jewfro? He's made a section of his blog now also dedicated to you too-"

"Actually, I have a date with Finn tonight..." Marilynn interrupted. "We're going out tonight; Breadstix and a movie. Maybe a nice little walk along Lima Beach-"

"Finn? Finnocence? Finny? The same guy who thought that your squeeze lip gloss in a tube when we were 13 was edible cause it smelled like Pina Colada? The same Finn who got his bookbag stuck in his locker...while it was still on his back?" Puck asked. He didn't understand. "You're going out with Finn?"

"Yes! Yes I'm going out tonight with Finn Hudson, one of our oldest friends-" Marilynn yelled

"No, one of **YOUR** oldest friends" Puck yelled. "What are you thinking Mari?"

"Its what people who like each other do Noah!" Marilynn screamed. Noah looked up at Marilynn and Marilynn just breathed heavily. "I really like him Puck, is that such a damn crime now?"

"What? You like him because he sang some...some stupid song to you to make you all ready to go in the pants Marilynn?" Puck asked, making Marilynn's head snap

"No, Puckerman. No it has NOTHING to do with Finn singing to me, it's what people who genuinely like each other do. He doesn't want to hurt me like others in my lifetime have done, but of course you'd take that to the grave that you haven't done anything wrong...right Noah?" Marilynn exclaimed. "Finn makes me feel better and in one whole piece, not broken by some guy who still doesn't get it"

Puck sighed "Marilynn-"

"Marilynn, hey sorry I'm late. Coach Tanaka went seriously hard on us today because our left tackle was missing" Finn said as he walked into the choir room. "Plus I had to shower and everything. I didn't want to smell like football field when I met up with you"

"Its cool, Noah and I had just finished up with practice" Marilynn spoke as she looked away from Puck. "You look amazing Finn"

"No, you look amazing Sweets" Finn smiled as he walked over to Marilynn and kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to go?"

Marilynn nodded and laced her hand with Finn's and Puck's blood began to boil. Her hand shouldn't be laced with Finn's; no one in their right mind would mashthose two together. Marilynn's hand should be with his...


	10. Next Contestant

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Next Contestant**

_"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping"  
_- Nickelback **"Next Contestant"**

**November 18 2006**

_Marilynn rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around in the school yard. She purposely was avoiding him and his creepy ways. There should be a limit on creepy, but unfortunately he'd pass it. "Just leave me alone will you?"_

_"Does my obvious smarts and good looks scare you Marilynn? It wouldn't be the first time a beautiful princess like you is intimidated by the charm of Jacob Ben Israel" Jacob wheezed before grabbing his inhaler to cure his asthma. He adjusted his glasses and smiled a crooked smile at Marilynn. _

_Marilynn dry heaved and coughed "Okay first off, eww. Second, if I have to tell you one more time that I am clearly not into you, I will scream. Do you understand me Ben Israel?" Marilynn exclaimed before turning to walk away. _

_Jacob ran to jump in front of Marilynn and Marilynn rolled her eyes in disgust. When was he going to get the damn hint?"It's fine if you think your reputation would falter with me, actually it would rise because of destiny to be the hottest guy- no the hottest Jew in Lima"_

_"Jacob, just please go away. You could be the last Jew alive and you still won't be the hottest. You're far from it; more like close to ice cold and dead" Marilynn hissed "Now move"_

_"Rumor has it that you have the hots for a Jew and last time I checked, I was the resident Jew here in Lima..." Jacob stated as he started to get closer to Marilynn who started to back up away from Ben Israel. Marilynn's back hit the gate, signaling she was trapped. "Its fine if you can't resist my fro and it's perfectly understandable if I make your heart skip a beat-"_

_"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.." Marilynn mumbled._

_"So just admit it..." Jacob said with a creepy smirk, running his hand along Marilynn's shoulder. Her eyes closed as Jacob brushed her hair off her shoulder and began to speak again. "...you totally want this hot Jew-"_

_"Hey! Jewfro! Hands off Marilynn!" a voice called from her right. Marilynn opened her eyes and whipped her head to see who was her savior. Slowly he walked up and grabbed Marilynn's hand and stared at the young boy with a stupid Afro. "You don't come near a girl who wants nothing to do with you-"_

_"Noah Puckerman? W-wh-what do I owe the pleasure?" Jacob trembled "I was just talking to my future princess-"_

_"More like harrassing and stalking from where I was standing Jewfro" Puck stated as he pulled Marilynn closer to him "Now do as I say Ben Israel, or you will meet your Jewish fate in a dumpster" _

_"My fate is to be the hottest Jew in Lima, so Marilynn would finally confess her undying love for me" Jacob said half lovingly, half creepy._

_"Once again Jacob, eww. And again I say you will never be the hottest Jew-" Marilynn started_

_"Exactly, that title belongs to me. Everyone knows I'm a smoking hot Jew and that title will belong to me until I move out of Lima, and even then you wouldn't be the hottest Jew in Lima" Noah informed._

_"Puck you're Jewish? For real?" Marilynn questioned. Puck raised an eyebrow at Marilynn. _

_"What? Puckerman didn't ring a damn bell? Jesus and you're supposed to be the smart one of the Fantasic Four Evans?" Noah joked "Yes, I'm Jewish so what? I'm a hot Jew-"_

_"Are you done raining on my parade Puck?" Jacob snapped. Puck's head snapped as he moved Marilynn from his side and charged at Jacob, pushing him against the gate. Jacob wimpered "I meant t-to say 'S-so-sorry P-puck"_

_"Keep your hands off my girl, do you understand that? Next time your clammy hands decide to go near or touch my girlfriend, you will be eating the school food through a tube..." Puck threathened through clentched teeth. "You even think of touching her, you will be tasting my shoe until graduation, because it'll be shoved so far up your-"_

_"Puck, just let it go! He's not worth it..." Marilynn yelled. puck released his grip on the small trembling boy. Jacob grabbed his bookbag and ran the opposite direction of Puck and Marilynn. Marilynn smiled at Puck._

_"What?" Puck asked as he walked back over to Marilynn, draping his arm over her shoulder like he normally does. "What's with the smile?"_

_"So Jacob Ben Israel can't lay a hand on or even think of laying a hand on...your girlfriend?" Marilynn smiled. Puck smiled at Marilynn._

_"As long as he knows he wants to mess with you, he's got to deal with me, it's all worth it. Even if I had to lie a little for him to get the hint" Puck answered as the two walked back to the school as the bell rang._

_

* * *

_

**September 20 2010**

Marilynn placed her books into her locker and looked at her reflection in her small mirror in her locker. Fixing her brown hair, she closed her locker and saw a firgure standing there. Marilynn jumped slightly, holding onto her chest. "Jesus you scared me"

"Sorry, I tend to forget that I'm quiet" Puck mumbled. "I've been working on some simple choreography and pitch changes in the acoustic version of 'Against All Odds' that we have to perform tomorrow"

Marilynn smiled and chuckled "Really? You did all that this weekend? Why didn't you come to the Hummel home and tell me so we could have had extra rehearsal time?"

Puck shrugged. "Hummel's house really isn't my scene. Never really was and you know that. I only went there when you were there"

"I'm there now, doesn't that count for something?" Marilynn giggled before clearing her throat. Her eyes darted up and she grunted "Oh are you kidding me? Shoot me please?"

"Well, look who returned to the land of Lima, Ohio? It's the ever so beautiful Marilynn Evans..." Jacob Ben Israel commented.

"And you still have the 'fro. Some things truly don't change in a town like this does it?" Marilynn mumbled "I don't have time for you Ben Israel, move along now-"

"Now as much as I would love to re-ignite the flame we once had when we were younger and I obviously wasn't as hunky as I am now as you can see..." Jacob chuckled and Marilynn covered her mouth.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit again..." Marilynn mumbled.

"...and also if my heart didn't belong to a true Princess who will reign over our future Jewish kingdom, smoking hot Rachel Berry" Jacob continued as Marilynn snickered "But last I heard from the McKinley rumor mill, was that you were dating a certain Quarterback for McKinley, not the left tackle..."

Marilynn looked up and saw that she was walking the halls with Puck. Suddenly her heart began to speed up and she felt the sudden urge to speak, but words wouldn't come out. What was happening? This is when she should have spoken up about her and Finn.

"What's wrong? Jewish hottie named Jacob got your tongue? I've suddenly gotten the urge to kiss you...I'm just going to go for it" Jacob admitted. He began to lean toward Marilynn as she swatted him away. Suddenly hands grabbed Jacob and pushed him against lockers.

"Jewfro, we meet again. Didn't the last time I saw you, I wanted to murder you for what you did to Rachel and Quinn?" Finn barked. Marilynn squinted her eyes in confusion. What happened with Rachel and Quinn that was so bad that Jacob Ben Israel had done? "Now you're all over my girlfriend?"

"I-I'm so sorry Finn! Please just don't hurt me" Jacob wimpered as Finn let him go. Marilynn looked up at Finn who was glaring at Puck. Marilynn looked over and realized Puck's arm was wrapped over her shoulder. Marilynn shimmied out of Puck's arm and cleared her throat.

"Well, that was an eventful moment. Puck, rehearsal at 3:30 in the auditorium? Finn, honey relax. I'll see you at lunch okay?" Marilynn said before walking away. Finn turned to Puck.

"She's not Rachel who you can scheme to get into her pants. Marilynn is nothing like Santana who will bow at your feet. She's not Mercedes who you can use for popularity and Marilynn is damn sure not Quinn...who you can steal from me..." Finn stated "Marilynn is my girlfriend and I will not let you hurt or come near her, 'cause if you do, you think the fight we had over Quinn was bad, try me now with Marilynn..."

Finn walked away, leaving Puck to stand there and begin to wonder what fucked up alternate universe did he live in now where the girl he lost, doesn't want him back; a world where his goofy innocent best friend landed the girl; and finally what fucked up world was it that he became the threatened one like he was the next contestant in the fight? This shit was not cool...


	11. Liar, Liar

_**Summary**_: In Lima there was the Fantastic Four: Puck, Finn, Kurt and his cousin Marilynn. Add two guys, vying for one girl. One wins, the other loses. He breaks her heart, she leaves but for reasons unknown. The world goes into rotation known now, Puck and Finn are the school jocks and Kurt? Well he's part of the Glee Club. Marilynn left two years ago and now, she's back. Will everything be the same? PuckxOCxFinn

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Liar Liar**

_"Tell me you'll love me like a star  
__Tell me you'll want me wherever you are  
__Tell me you'll breathe me  
__'Till your last breathe  
__Liar, Liar"  
_-Alexz Johnson **"Liar Liar"**

**April 29 2007**

_"Noah?" Marilynn whispered in the comfortable silence between the two. They had been in his room for a few hours now, with the approval of his mom of course. Aviva had always liked Marilynn; for some odd reason Mrs. Puckerman always believed that Marilynn bought out the best in her son. When the two started dating, she was okay with it. She wasn't particularly happy with it; Marilynn may have been a miracle worker to make Noah good but she wasn't the perfect Jewish girl for her Noah._

_Noah sat up in bed, leaning against the headboad of his bed. He was running his hand through Marilynn's hair as she laid her head in his lap. Noah knew that was one of Marilynn's favorite things to have done to her; after all whenever Finn did that, she always managed to fall asleep. Noah's eyes of green connected to hers "Yes smiley?"_

_Marilynn softly smiled and her cheek turned a slight shade of pink; Noah always had that effect on her when he called her 'Smiley'. Marilynn cleared her throat and began to speak, twining her fingers with his "Do you think we could last? Like...I'm not asking for forever"_

_"Why not? You're cool" Noah half-heartly joked. Marilynn smirked at Noah and he began to chuckle. "No, I do think we can last. Why the sudden asking of the question Mari?"_

_Marilynn sighed and closed her eyes "Because my mom was talking to me today..." she started. Noah looked down at her with understanding and nodded for her to continue her story. "She was talking about you know...sex and all that crap. Then she told me about her and my dad's relationship, well former relationship"_

_"Okay...what happened?" Noah asked slowly moving Marilynn to sit up. Noah guided her into his arms, where she rested her head on his shoulder, where it just seemed to fit perfectly. "What did she tell you about that?"_

_"Mom told me about how she was our age when she met my dad and how she knew he was the one for her for life" Marilynn spoke in a soft fragile tone. "She told me how she knew that they would he together forever and he told her they would. They were high school sweethearts and then got married. They had me and then well, now they're not together" Marilynn sighed. _

_Throughout the whole story, Noah's thumb had been massaging the back of Marilynn's hand, calming her down and reminding her that he was there. It was the small hints and gestures like that, the ones so small but meant so much to her, that made her fall for Noah. His other hand pulled her closer to his body, keeping her close to him._

_"I know we probably won't be forever, I just want to know we're now. Knowing my dad left and now he's off and my mom is heart broken..." Marilynn said "...I just don't want to be heart broken too"_

_Noah sucked his teeth and lifted Marilynn's head with his index finger; his eyes bore into hers which were glistening, tears starting to form. He pushed her locks of brown from her face and stared at her before speaking. "Marilynn, we're now and later. We're not the candy, we're better and it doesn't matter where we decide to go for high school, I'll always be there where you are because it's what people who...know that they found that one for them, do."_

_It's all she needed to hear. Marilynn nodded and snuggled back into Noah's embrace as he went back to running his hands through her hair. A few minutes later, she fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

**September 21 2010**

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, gettin the attention of New Directions. "Alright guys, it's performance day!" he stated, getting cheers and whoops from all the members. Well all except Rachel who just sat up straight and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. Marilynn rolled her eyes, this girl was slowly killing her. "Alright! Now I'm calling to the center stage, Noah Puckerman and Marilynn Evans"

The two stood and the cheers got louder. Finn whistled and Marilynn giggled, his whistles were always so damn loud for no reason. Marilynn began to wonder why is everyone all cheering for her? Was it that she was actually really good or was it because she was trying out a solo and wasn't Rachel?

The two stood on either side of Mr. Schue. Puck stood to Mr. Schuester's left; his acoustic guitar strap slung over his right shoulder. Puck's hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes adverted to the floor and back to Marilynn. Marilynn stood to Mr. Schuester's right, bright smiled and looking at Finn.

"Alright, you guys were given 'Against All Odds' which is a classic heartfelt song. You guys were to sing this with a passion never seen before" Mr. Schue stated. Puck chuckled

"We've got that part handled. We also stripped the song completely of it's foundation" Puck added, peering over at Marilynn who turned to look at him the second he spoke. The brunette nodded in agreement with Puck.

"He's right. It was actually Puck's idea to make it more acoustic style than perform it with the piano and everything" Marilynn stated. Mr. Schue turned to Puck, impressed.

"Why would you strip a song that's virtually stripped from the beginning?" Rachel asked, gaining an eye roll from Puck an Marilynn. "That was such an amature move-"

"Oh like lowering someone's judgement like your doing right now Rachel?" Marilynn asked. "Just watch it and keep the comments to yourself..."

"Well this I have to see. Are you guys ready?" Mr. Schue asked the two performers. They both nodded and Mr. Schuester moved out of the way. Puck handed his guitar over to one of the guys in the band as Marilynn handed him the music sheet they had printed out last night during their final rehearsal of the song.

Marilynn and Puck stood in their spaces, across from each other, looking down at the floor. The guitar player started playing the notes before Marilynn began to sing the opening lines.

_"How can I just let you walk away?  
__Just let you leave without a trace?  
__When I stand here taking every breath with you, ohoo  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

As Marilynn sang, she slowly walked toward Puck, power flowing from her voice. Marilynn started to look up at Puck as she sang and walked toward him. There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back before Puck began to sing.

_"How can you just walk away from me?  
__When all I can do is watch you leave?  
__Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
__and even shared the tears  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

As Puck sang, they shared a similar movement, slowly walking to each other. Both the singers removed their hands from their pockets and extended their hand out, as if they were reaching for each other. Marilynn dropped her hand down first and Puck moved closer to Marilynn, who was now looking down at the floor. Puck lifted her chin with his hand, the two stared into each other's eyes and sang with such power and passion.

_"So take a look at me now  
__'Cause there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothin left here to remind me  
__Just the memory of your face"_

Marilynn stepped back and turned away from Puck. Everything was seeming too surreal. She knew it was a performance, but this was completely different than the previous rehearsals. Their feelings were raw, revealed, out-there. These were things they had supressed for years, mostly on Marilynn's side. It's was the words and emotions she felt for years since she left.

Puck stepped forward quickly, grabbing Marilynn's wrist and turning her to face him as they sang. This part was not rehearsed at all. The tears flowing from her eyes, the breakdown in process. Puck held on to her forarms as she strained to pull away.

_"Take a look at me now  
__'Cause there's just an empty space  
__And you coming back to me is against the odds  
__and that's what I've gotta face."_

Puck turned to the band and nodded, the sounds of drums cascaded into the music. The hard hit of the drum made Marilynn get a burst of energy. She broke free if Puck's grip, turnin her back to him and holding herself like Kurt the day she left.

That's all that was running through her mind; the reason why she left, the day she left, the hurt Marilynn felt all hit her like a tidal wave. Inhaling, she turned quickly to face Puck and sang.

_"I wish I could just make you turn around..."_

Puck's orbs of hazel, turning an intense green, locked with Marilynn's eyes. The green only appeared when he actually felt some kind of sadness or anger. They were scary, but Marilynn had never seen the angry directed at her, and that's what she was seeing, the latter of it named pity. Puck sang the next line with her

_"...turn around and see me cry..."_

Puck once again moved close to Marilynn, holding on to her arms, as if he were trying to comfort her like when they were kids. Puck tried to make her look in his eyes as he sang his line

_"There's so much I need to say to you..."_

It was true, they did have a lot to say to each other and it was quite evident between the original Fantastic Four. The two singers held eye contact and continued to sing together.

_"So many reasons why  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all"_

Puck and Marilynn switched sides, passing the other and singing loudly with emotion and throwing their hands into the air. They were becoming filled with pent up emotions, words not spoken for years. The chorus came around, Marilynn and Puck on seperate sides of room singing with so much power.

_"So take a look at me now  
__'Cause there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothin left here to remind me  
__just the memory of your face  
__Take a look at me now  
__'Cause there's just an empty space  
__But to wait for you, is all I can do  
__and that's what I gotta face"_

By then end of that chorus, before having to sing it again, Finn watched from his seat as the exes who were never the same from being with each other, battled it out to prove who was the victim. Finn saw the pain in Marilynn, after all he was close to her but Puck had been hurt as much as she was.

Kurt watched on with tears in his eyes. He knew this would happen the moment Marilynn and Puck were handed the solos. Kurt knew that finally after the time apart, the time Puck spent wondering why she left and the time Marilynn spent wondering why would he break her heart, the blowout was going to happen.

Marilynn and Puck looked over at each other. Marilynn's eyes red from crying, tears flowing freely from her. Puck's eyes glassy and green. The duo started to walk to each other and Marilynn pushed Puck as he tried to hold her.

_"Take a good look at me now  
__I'll still be standing there"_

Puck grabbed hold to Marilynn's hips, bringing her close to him as she tried to fight his embrace. Puck held the sides of her face as they both continued to sing

_"And you coming back to me is against all odds  
__It's the chance i gotta take"_

Marilynn looked down, writhing in pure pain. It wasn't a physical pain, it was the emotional pain killing her. It was knowing they were kind of saying what they needed to say to the other, just at a wrong time. To Marilynn it was re-breaking her already broken heart. Puck just held her in a hug, stroking her hair before he sang the final line.

_"Just take a look at me now..."_

The music ended and Marilynn sighed. Puck kept his hold on Marilynn, swaying back and forth. It had been a habit between the two since she would cry in front of him as kids. They were in their own little world, forgetting they were in the choir room.

A crash of claps, cheers and sniffles echoed through the room, bringing Puck and Marilynn back from their world. Rachel clapped from her seat, seemingly not impressed at all. Marilynn weakly smiled, but stayed in Puck's embrace. Mr. Schuester walked up to the duo, eyes glassy and a smile plastered on.

"Wow you two, that was amazing..." Mr. Schue complimented. "Marilynn your power and voice was completely breath-taking. The raw emotion in the song came through you perfectly and then some" he stated as the room murmered in agreement. Mr. Schue's eyes slid to Puck "Puck. God, Puck where have you been hiding all that emotion and power in you? THAT is what I have been dying to see from you since you joined last year. I wanted to see that leading male in you. Great job you two" Schuester stated before looking at the group "Rachel, Finn? It looks like you guys will be sharing lead vocals with these two, if it's okay with the rest of the group?"

Cheers of agreement, even from Finn erupted in the room, making Marilynn smile. She realized her crying had stopped, she was still in Puck's embrace as he rubbed small circles in her back with his thumb. Marilynn's eyes connected with Finn's. He was smiling at her and she broke her embrace with Puck and ran to Finn. The two hugged and giggled.

The words were out there, but Puck wasn't ready to give up so easily. Marilynn may have been with Finn now but she had always been with Puck in spirit. Now the real battle was on.


End file.
